Super smash brothers brawl college!
by LORD OF AWESOMENESS
Summary: This is a remake of my old story that had some things that shouldn't be there. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, I DON'T N'T COMPLAIN. Complain somewhere else! MAN. Anyways, Ike is at a new college and he was some problems there. It's random. Enjoy or not!


**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

" How are you?" Ike asked.

" I AM A MYSTERY PERSON!" replied the voice.

" Then where am I?" asked Ike.

" YOU ARE IN A MYSTERY PLACE!" replied the voice.

" Is everything a mystery?" Ike asked, tired of the voice screaming in his ears.

" THAT IS A MY- Actually I don't know." replied the voice. " Sheesh. When can a man get their perthanol (personal) thace?(space) said Ike.

" YOU WILL BE STUCK HERE, **FOREVER!"** said the voice. " Oh flabbin jacksin no! (FLA-bin-jack-SIN)

" WAKE UP IKE!"

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ike wakes up and rubs his eyes. " Was that all a dream?" said Ike." Uhh, no. That was ME waking YOU up!" answered Marth." I mean about..that mystery evil dude.-"

" Okay, I don't care about your little evil princess dreams, let's gooo!" interrupted Marth. "I told you I HATE princesses!" said Ike. " You were one for Halloween." said Marth. " THAT WAS A ROBE. I was an ancient roman dude." said Ike. " Yeah, yeah. Were late for breakfast.." said Marth.

" Wait, what time is it?" asked Ike. Marth looks at his kitty cat watch. " OH MY BEAUTY! IT'S 7:36"' answered Marth." **WHAT?!" **said Ike. Ike puts on his clothes while Marth looks at the clothes in Ike's closet. " We have to have to hurry up! I have an essay to return early!" said Ike.

" Okay.. But no offense, I would lose the brown armor to a SPARKLY ARMOR!" said Marth " This is reality, not KOKO FOR COCO PUFFS land!" said Ike. Marth groans really loud." BUT IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Marth groaned. "Shut your pie hole, oh I'm sorry,I mean PURSE!" said Ike."Thank you, you know I hate holes and the only holes I like are purses. Without the purse hole, I wouldn't be able to put stuff in it!" said Marth. " Just shut up." said Ike.

Ike gets ready and they both run down the hallway. "Quick, we have to go to the cafeteria!" " Well i know idiot. 7:57."

" Oh hello Ike and Marth!" said Mario." Hi." said Luigi. "What do you want Fatty and Skinny?" said Ike. "Stop calling me Skinny! It's skinny fat because if we were skinny, we would be flat!" said Luigi. "I don't mind. I get to be fat like a hippo and LIVE LONGER IKE." said Mario " Yeah right." said Ike.

Ike and Marth run down the hallway to the cafeteria. Peach and Zelda start to open their door, until Marth and Ike interrupted them. Squirtle,Red,and Pikachu were walking down the hallway and Ike stepped on Squirtle and pushed Red out f the way. " Excuse me Pikachu." said Marth." Pikachuuuu! (No problem!)" said Pikachu.

" We made it!" said Marth.

Ike ran up the the counter that the ladies were working. He was so hungry, he could eat 3 houses and the Atlantic ocean.

"I would like a pancake sandwich with syrup ,eggs ,bacon, ketchup, whipped cream, and some hash browns!" Ike said to the lady at the counter to get whole cafeteria was as big as a gym but white. It had blue and white streamers that said " Welcome Super smash bros. collegers!"

"Umm, okay then, I don't think we serve that." said Sheik. "Well make it then- -looks up at Sheik- Umm…. Can you still make it?" said Ike, blushing a tiny bit. "Sure. No problem, ZELDA! TAKE THIS ORDER!" yelled Sheik. (I'm not sure if Zelda and Sheik are different people but yeah. Don't judge me!) " He he.. yeaaaaaah..

Ike gets his breakfast sandwich. He blushes even more when he thinks of her. " Thanks..." said Ike. " Your welcome." said Sheik.

Ike walks to the table Marth was at. He blushed more and he almost fainted of her. Now he looked drunk. " Are you blushing?" asked Marth. "What? No…..Maybe." replied Ike." I knew it! You have a crush on her!" said Marth. "Uhh, no. It's allergies." Ike lied as he fake coughs."It's Fall. You don't have any allergies anyways." said Marth doing his I-told-you-so dance." Umm uhh gahhh.." Ike said trying to lie. He just took a big bite out of his sandwich." Uh-huh, yeah. I'm going to have my breakfast." said Marth.

"Yes Sheik, I would like meatballs with my waffles." said Mario." Umm, hello?" said Marth" Uh…. Hi.. Can I help you?" said Zero suit Samus."I would like a sandwich with eggs ,bacon ,lettuce, ham, mayonnaise, and pepper. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!" said Marth."Okay then. Peach, I need you to make a sandwich Mario hates!" said Samus.(Not gonna call her Zero suit because we all know now that she is that.) "I DO NOT, Maybe." said Mario.

The sandwich is ready and Marth takes it. Samus blushes just a little as Marth's hair shines in the sunlight." Thank you. Finally one of the lunch ladies doesn't spit in the sandwich. I WAS WATCHING YOU PEACH!" yelled Marth." SINCE WHEN DID I EVER DO THAT?" asked Peach

Marth leaves with his tray that Ike didn't get. Samus tries to say ," wait!" but she lost her voice seeing Marth's hair flow in the wind. Samus sighs while looking at him run. _Wait, do I like him? _" You have a crush in Marthy-Marth?" asked Peach, excepting a yes.

"Were all getting crushes one day or another," Zelda said "Yep. I don't know who likes me yet.." said Sheik. " Yeah.. I wonder who could it be..hmm. Ike? or maybe Ike? Did I say Ike?" said Daisy."I wonder what husbands we'll have soon. I mean, after college." said Peach." C'mon Peach! Only 1 1/3 years in college! And were the lunch ladies!" said Daisy

" Hey Babes...' said Wolf, checking out the ladies." Not you again.. What do you want Wolf?" said Zelda. "You babes are the sexy lunch ladies huh? Better than old ladies. WAAAAAAAAAY better." said Wolf. "Get out of here Wolf,or order something." said Sheik. " I'm hungry for some umm.. ladiess.." said Wolf trying to be cool. "Umm, no. Why don't you go to King Dende and Ganondork?" asked Samus.

" What do you want Babay?" said King Dedede"I don't want anything to do with you. I'm having a kind of bad day." said Samus begging them to leave. " I still want you Zelda!" yelled Ganondorf." SHUT UP YOU JERK!" said Zelda.

"I think those jerks are there now." Ike said taking another giant bite out of his sandwich thingy. "I know right? If a had a princess, I would be with it all day. BUT I DON'T DO I NINTENDO?!" said Marth."Ike, Marth! SUP!" said a familiar voice.

" Oh, hiiii Liiiiiink!" said Marth. " Shey shlrink! Long time shno shee! (Hey Link! Long time no see!)" said Ike still with a mouthfull of food. Link sits down and Ike swallows his burger. He didn't want to, but he had to breathe. "So, I guess Ganon is still trying to get Zelda's heart." Link said, eating his soup. "I know right. It's so obvious that is a girl likes you or not." said Marth. "Yeah…. Marth." said Ike.

"STUPID LITTLE JERKS ARE THERE! IM TALKING ABOUT GANONDORF, WOLF, AND KING DODOOOOOO!" yelled Marth. " DUDE!" Ike said with anger.

Ike throws Marth down at the ground and they both hide under the table. Everybody was looking at that table. " He he.. I'll check what's going on there! I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT INAPROPIATE." Link said going under the table." WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" whispered Ike. " I don't know!" said Marth.

" Everyone can hear you!" whispered Link." Sorry.." whispered Marth. Suddenly, the table flips over. All the food fell on the ground and characters staring in the background.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
